NGIBRIT (BUKAN NGABUBURIT)-NYA VOCALOID
by Evamaru-Imitation Girl
Summary: IA dan Gumi disuruh sama author untuk mengantarkan makanan buat buka puasa kepada temennya author. Karena takut nyasar, mereka berduapun mengajak Mikuo, Len, Miku, & Kaito. Gara-gara peta yang diberikan author GaJe, menyebabkan para keenam vocaloid tersebut nyasar sampe dikejar-kejar sesuatu (?) Apakah para vocaloid tersebut dapat menyelesaikan Misi tugas yang diberikan Author?
1. Chapter 1 : prologue

**Ngibrit (Bukan ngabuburit)-nya VOCALOID**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid ©Yamaha, Crypton, De el el**

**Story : Evamaru-Imitation Girl**

**Genre : Humor**

**Rated : K (Kalau M, ntar dosa! Inget puasa! /Ditabok *kagak ada hubungannya -_-*)**

**Summary : IA dan Gumi disuruh sama author untuk mengantarkan makanan buat buka puasa kepada temennya author. Karena takut nyasar, mereka berduapun mengajak Mikuo, Len, Miku, dan Kaito. Gara-gara peta yang diberikan author GaJe, menyebabkan para keenam vocaloid tersebut nyasar sampe dikejar-kejar sesuatu (?) Apakah para vocaloid tersebut dapat menyelesaikan ****Misi ****tugas yang diberikan Author? Yang jadi pertanyaannya kenapa ntuh author nggak nganter makanannya sendiri?**

**WARNING : PERHATIAN! KARAKTER-KARAKTER TERSEBUT BUKAN MILIK SAYA TAPI PUNYA YAMAHA! Segala tentang OOC, TYPO, Pemakaian bahasa,garing dan keGaJe-an mohon dimaafkan!**

**CHAPTER 1**

( Dikediaman evamaru)

Kagi (OC dadakan author *Ditabok*) : Nyan-ne! HALO, kita kembali lagi bertemu dengan Author kita yang agak sangat aneh di cerita yang dia buat! ^_^ *Innocent*

Evamaru : *Sweatdrop* Kagi, nggak usah segitunya juga kale! -_-"

Kagi : Loh, tapi memang bener kan? Kamu Author yang agak sangat aneh?

Evamaru : Baru dibuat aja sifatnya sudah kayak gini! *Jawdrop* BeTeWe, kau lihat si IA sama Gumi nggak?

Kagi : Nggak tahu tuh! Tapi tenang, masalah manggil memanggil mah serahin saja ama Kagi yang paling imoet sedunia!

Evamaru : Ape kata lu aja deh! Gimana caranya?

Kagi : *Senyum-senyum GaJe ^w^* PENGUMUMAN, DI TANAH ABANG ADA YANG JUAL PLANET JUPITER DISKON SETENGAH HARGA! *Teriak pake toa*

Evamaru : *Sweatdrop* Cuma orang bego yang mau kejebak sama seruan mu Ka-! EH?! BUJUBUNENG!

IA : *Ckiitttt (berhenti tepat disamping author)* SERIUSAN?! AKU PENGEN BELI! A *mata berkaca-kaca*

Evamaru : *Sweatdrop lagi* Nih orang vocaloid cakep-cakep kok percaya aja sih ama omongan OC GaJe ku?/Ditendang Kagi

Kagi : Buset dah! Cepet banget dating nya! Sorry IA! Yang tadi Cuma bo'ongan doing biar kamu cepet dating!

IA : *setengah kecewa* Emang ada apaan? Trus siapa yang nyuruh kamu teriak pake toa nge-promosiin planet Jupiter? *Senyum paksa*

Kagi : Jangan salahin aku! Autornya kan yang ngetik begitu! ^_^ *Innocent*

Evamaru : KAGAK USAH DICERITAIN! *Nabok Kagi*

IA : Jawab pertanyyanku dulu kenapa?

Evamaru : Tunggu Gumi dulu ya! Kagi, selanjutnya panggil GUMI!

Kagi : ROGER! *Tiba-tiba sudah nyiapin sekarung wortel* EH, INI WORTEL SIAPA YA? KOK BANYAK BANGET WORTELNYA? *drama queen mode on*

Evamaru : *sweatdrop* Dasar tukang ek-GUBRAK! *DITABRAK GUMI*

Gumi : MANA-MANA?! ITU PUNYA KU! OAO!

Kagi : *Ngasih sekarung wortel ke gumi ^_^* Ini dia! By The Way, sebenernya aku manggil kamu karena disuruh author ^_^

Gumi : Sekarang tuh author kemana?

IA : *nunjuk-nunjuk sesuatu dibawah gumi*

Gumi : *bingung trus lihat kebawah* EHHH?! MAAF AUTHOR! KAGAK LIHAT! MAAF KETABRAK! *Bangunin author yang tadi ditabrak dan diinjek-injek*

Evamaru : *babak belur* baru jadi author baru dan nulis satu cerita nasib ku kok udah begini ya? *pundung*

Kagi : OK! Nah, sekarang author mau jelasin maksud kalian di panggil kesini. Nah, silakan author ku yang paling cantik imut-imut pacarnya Siwon SuJu *Reader muntah*/dikeroyok

Evamaru : *nyuekin kagi yang dikroyok Elf* Ehem, baiklah aku punya misi untuk kalian berdua *duduk di sebuah kursi hitam yang ntah dating dari mana/Plak*

IA : misi apa?

Gumi : Iya, misi apa?

Evamaru : *sok senyum licik* Jawabannya ada di tirai itu *nunjuk tirai 1 dan tirai 2* silakan pilih tirainnya!

IA dan Gumi : *berunding * baiklah! Kami pilih tirai 1!

Evamaru : *Sok senyum licik* baiklah, isi tirai satu adalah….. JENG JENG JENG *Backsound* TERNYATA ZONK! Selamat! Anda mendapat segudang NEGI!

IA dan Gumi : *nangis bawang TT_TT*

Utauloid : *ceritanya jadi penonton* NGGAK BISA TIDUR! NGGAK BISA TIDUR!

Kagi : BLETAK! *mukul author pake kayu jati(?)* WOY! INI BUKAN ACARA 2 RIBU RUPIAH!(?)

Evamaru : Sorry! Cuma pengen ngelawak! *krik krik krik

IA dan Gumi : *Jawdrop* BURUAN APA MISINYA!

Evamaru : *ngasih keranjang piknik* Nih! Tolong anterin makanan ke temen ku di Jl. Xx, , , deket prapatan xxtrus masuk ke komplek xxmengerti?

IA dan Gumi : *geleng-geleng* nggak! Sama sekali nggak ngeti *jujur*

Kagi : Gimana mau ngerti! Maru-Chi ngasih alamat nya xx semua! Sekalian aja Negara xx

Evamaru : Kan ceritanya di sensor! Gimana sih?!

Kagi : nggak usah di omongin juga Maru-Chi!

Evamaru ; Pokoknya kalian harus anterin nih makanan ke temen saya! Soalnya makanan ini buat buka puasa! Nih petanya!*ngasih peta*

Gumi : Kalau mau nganterin kenapa kalau nggak kenapa?

Evamaru : kalau mau nganterin ku kasih permen! Kalau nggak…. *Aura item tiba-tiba keluar lalu mengambil sesuatu dari balik bajunya* siap-siap mati dan mermimpi buruk! *nodongin senjata yang dicuri dari kurumi sebulan yang lalu/PLAK*

IA : *merinding* Ba-baik! Tapi masa Cuma permen?

Gumi : Iya! Masa Cuma permen? Gimana kalau item kesukaan kita?

Evamaru : *mikir* yauda deh! Tapi harus beneran sampe ya! Kalau nggak *masih nodongin senjata* Wa ha ha ha ha ha ha! *niru-niru gayanya kurumi/dibunuh sama kurumi*

Kagi : *sweatdrop* Ini cerita vocaloid tapi kenapa nyasar ke DAT ?

IA dan Gumi : *Berduka cita atas kematian Author yang dibunuh kurumi ( Author : SAYA BELUM MATI WOY!)*

Kagi : Yasudah! Kalian cepat pergi sana! Kalau masih bingung, ajak saja vocaloid yang lain! ^_^

IA dan Gumi : Baiklah *pasrah* kami pergi dulu ya!

Evamaru : OK! Hati-hati dijalan! *melambaikan tangan kepada IA dan gumi yang sudah berlalu*

Kagi : omong-omong, sebenernya isi keranjangnya apa sih Maru-Chi?

Evamaru : Roti, Ayam goreng, Ikan panggang, sama BOM! ^_^ *polos*

Kagi : GILA! Maru-Chi mau ngirim makanan atau jadi teroris sih?

Evamaru : *tutup kuping* Nggak usah teriak-teriak dong!Bom itu maksudnya telur balado pedes! Biar kelihatan keren makannya aku nyebutnya bom! ("=A=)

Kagi : Keren apanya? Serem gitu! Dikirain mah bom beneran! Yaudah aku mandi dulu ya! *ngacir*

Evamaru : *masih senyum-senyum dan berbisik ke reader* sebenrnya sih bom di dalam telur balado! ^_^ *innocent*

Reader : *Sweatdrop*

(Dilain tempat)

IA dan Gumi : OI! KALIAN! *nunjuk sekelompok orang yang lagi main bekel(?)*

Len : *nengok* apaan sih?

Miku : Kalian ganggu kami tahu!

Kaito : Yah, kalah! Padahal tinggal pel 6*pundung*

Mikuo : BaKaito! Bolanya jatuh ke got tuh!

Gumi : Jiah! Udah gede mainnya bekel!

IA : Baru kali ini ngeliat Mikuo main bekel! Kukira kau jantan mikuo! *sweatdrop*

Mikuo : *jleb/pisau nancep di hati* Dalemnya omonganmu IA! TT_TT

Len : Like like us dong! Kok kalian yang ribet?

Miku : Baru kali ini ada yang bilang mikuo gak jantan! Sabar ya Mikuo! Mungkin udah takdir kamu! Makanya jangan sok keren deh! Inilah karma yang berlaku *puk puk/ngelus punggung Mikuo*

Mikuo : WOY! Kau mengibur atau ngatain?!

Gumi : *Sweatdrop* Tahu ah! Gelap! Kalian berdua tuh sama aja! Sama-sama anehnya!

Miku : WHAT THE?! KITA BERDUA? MIKUO AJA KALI SAMA KAMBING SONO!

Mikuo : Enak aja! Kamu kali sama si terong genit! -_-"

Len : Woy! Kalau rebut jangan disini! Dasar SISTER COMPLEX!

Miku dan Mikuo : SIAPA YANG SISTER COMPLEX HAH?! DASAR SHOTA!

Len : *BUK/tulisan SHOTA gede jatuh tepat di kepala Len* Jahat! TT_TT *pundung*

IA : Btw, kalian mau ikut misi yang di kasih author gak? Lumayan loh! Nanti di kasih item yang kita suka!

Miku : Bukan Bom lagi kan? *merinding*

Gumi : BUKAN! Cuma suruh nganterin makanan buat buka puasa ke temennya. Itu saja kok!

Kaito : Wah, lumayan tuh! Eh, udahan aja yuk main bekelnya!

Len : Bilang aja kau cari alesan biar gak disuruh ngambil tuh bola bekel yang udah kecebur ke got! BaKaito! -_-"

Mikuo : Tunggu dulu, beneran nih bukan bom?

Gumi : Dibilangin bukan! Mau ikut gak?

Len : OK deh! Kalau bukan bom nggak apa2 deh! Sekalian kalau selesai aku mau balas dendam ke Authornya! *Hatschuu!/autor bersin*

Kaito : Nanti aku minta es cream magma ah! _

IA : Kalau aku Planet Jupiter! Udah lama aku ngidam(?) tuh planet! *innocent*

Gumi : *Sweatdrop* dasar aria on the planet! *Batin*

Miku : Yaudah! Yok berangkat sekarang!

All vocaloid : *ngangguk-angguk sambil ninggalin tuh nasib bola bekel yang masih ngambang di got bareng *sensor* kuning-kuning*sensor* /Dibunuh*

(To Be Continued)

Evamaru : Nyaha! Akhirnya bias nulis cerita berseri buat puasa deh! Bagaimana, kalian menikmatinya? *dilempar tomat*

Luka : *yang dari tadi ngeliatin author* Sadis banget nih author! Kau teroris atau apa?

Evamaru : Sttt, sudah! Gak usah bilang2 kalau tuh telur isinya bom!

Luka : Kalau ku aduin gimana?

Evamaru : *Menyeringai danngambil pistol* Siap-siap ku jadikan tako yaki!^_^

Luka : *Jawdrop* Saba raja deh! Sesuka mu saja deh author! Capek ngomong sama kamu!

Evamaru : Ok, tunggu cerita selanjutnya ya! Apakah bom tersebut akan meledak atau tidak? Sejuta moisteri ( Ketara boong nya) akan terus berlanjut! XD Ja-Ne!

Yang berbaik hati, silakan ReView! ^_^ *tenang, nggak ditodongin senjatanya kurumi kok! ^^/dibunuh*


	2. Chapter 2 : Weakly Driver (?)

Evamaru : Hai-hai ketemu lagi dengan ku!

Kagi : Yo what's up bro?! *bergaya layaknya anak gahol*

Evamaru : Eh, gajenya nanti aja jangan sekarang! Nanti gak seru!

Kagi : Bukannya dari awal ceritanya emang nggak seru?

Evamaru : *pundung*

Kagi : Oke, don trai de autor et hom fren!*English failed* (r : Don't try the author at home friends )

Evamaru : Bacain disclaimer sono dari pada gw bingung lu ngomong apa?

Kagi : Rojer!

**NGIBRIT (BUKAN NGABUBURIT)-NYA VOCALOID**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid ©Yamaha, Crypton, De el el**

**Story : Evamaru-Imitation Girl**

**Genre : Humor**

**Rated : K (Kalau M, ntar dosa! Inget puasa! /Ditabok *kagak ada hubungannya -_-*)**

**Summary : IA dan Gumi disuruh sama author untuk mengantarkan makanan buat buka puasa kepada temennya author. Karena takut nyasar, mereka berduapun mengajak Mikuo, Len, Miku, & Kaito. Gara-gara peta yang diberikan author GaJe, menyebabkan para keenam vocaloid tersebut nyasar sampe dikejar-kejar sesuatu (?) Apakah para vocaloid tersebut dapat menyelesaikan ****Misi ****tugas yang diberikan Author? Yang jadi pertanyaannya kenapa ntuh author nggak nganter makanannya sendiri?**

**WARNING : PERHATIAN! KARAKTER-KARAKTER TERSEBUT BUKAN MILIK SAYA TAPI PUNYA YAMAHA! Segala tentang OOC, TYPO, Pemakaian bahasa,garing dan keGaJe-an mohon dimaafkan!**

**Chapter 2**

( Flashback : Gumi dan IA mengajak Len, Kaito, Miku dan Mikuo yang tengah asyik main bekel untuk ikut dalam misi eh maksudku perintah dari author untuk mengantar makanan buka puasa kepada temannya. Merekapun mulai mencari jalan menuju rumah teman author dengan mengikuti peta yang telah diberikan)

Kaito : OK! Coba bacakan petanya!

IA : Ba-baik! Dari halte 'CAPE DEH' jalan 5 langkah keseberang jalan trus naik angkot M1* turun di prapatan taman lawang menuju gang kecil kemuadian mendaki gunung dan menuruni lembah lalu cari rumah Rt.5 Rw.3 no.10 Jl. Cinta . bingung? ikuti gambar rumah yang ada di bawah ini *Ceritanya di kertas itu ada gambar jalannya*

Len : Itu peta atau lagu sih? *sweatdrop*

Mikuo : Apa temennya Author itu ninja hatori?

Kaito : Bukan! Tapi banci! /ditabok

Gumi : Atau mungkin temennya itu penyanyi dangdut?

Miku : Ok deh! Dari pada nge-gosip Ga Je disini kita ikutin aja nih peta!

Len : Ini berdiskusi bukan ngegosip! -_-

Miku : Sama aja dah! Ayo nyeberang sekarang!

(sesampainya di seberang jalan)

Len : Tadi suruh naik angkot ?

IA : M 1 bintang

Gumi : Itu sensor jangan dibaca! -_-"

Len : Hadeh, jangan buka kartu author dong! (Evamaru : /dirumah/ Hatsyuu *Bersin* )

Kaito : Ok, sekarang kita naik angkot! *Sok Leader*

Miku : Emang kau tahu yang mana angkotnya? Kan nomor angkotnya disensor!

Kaito : Gampang, Cari aja yang depannya M diikuti angka 1

Mikuo : Kalau nyasar kamu yang salah ya!

Kaito : Eh, ntuh angkotnya! BANG BANG SETOP BANG SETOP! *Nyetopin angkot dengan cara terjun ditengah jalan*

Sopir angkot : *kaget ngelihat orang(kaito) pengen bunuh diri*CCCKKKKIIIITTTTT KSREMPET /backsound model apa tuh! -_-"

Vocaloid lain : *jawdrop nahan teriak*

Sopirangkot : BUSET DAH NIH ORANG! EH, NTONG! LU PENGEN BUNUH DIRI ATO APA? SADAR NTONG BULAN PUASA GAK BOLEH BUNUH DIRI! /Capslock author jebol

Kaito : *Tanpa bersalah* Bang kite kite mau naek angkot abang boleh gak? Tapi, BeTeWe bang! Saya bukan GENTONG tapi KAITO!

Miku : *nyeret kaito ke tepi trus jitak kepala kaito*

Len dan mikuo : *Sweatdrop*

Gumi : Bukannya bulan puasa gak boleh ada kekerasan ya? *batin gumi*

IA : ma-maaf bang sudah bikin keributan di bulan puasa nan suci ini! *membungkuk*

Sopir Angkot : Ah, si eneng! Tenang aja neng! Asal ntong itu nggak terluka abang tenang! Kalo ad ape-ape kan yang kena abang juga! Tapi, emang kalian pada mau kemana?

Kaito : Ih, abangnya kepo deh! *dijitak miku lagi sampai membuat 2 benjolan*

Gumi : Oi, puasa miku!

Miku : Ups, sory! Habis bikin kesel aja nih orang buat batal puasa!

Len : *sweatdrop atas perkataan miku*Prapatan Taman Lawang bang!

Sopir Angkot : Oh,prapatan taman lawang? Gampang-gampang! Dah, naek angkot abang aja! Nanti abang puterin deh lagu vocaloid sebagai bonusnya!

Mikuo : Weh, asyik tuh!

Gumi : WEW! Abangnya gaul! mantap! Yaudah yok pada naek! *ndorong kaito, miku,mikuo,Ia dan Len ke dalam angkot secara paksa*

Sopir Angkot : Jyah, si eneng tenaganya kuat amat ngedorong semua temen-temennya! Resepnya apa neng?

Gumi : *Senyum* Cukup makan wortel 3 kg sehari 2 kali saat sahur dan berbuka puasa! ^w^

Sopir Angkot : Set dah! Si eneng dah kayak kelinci aja neng! Dulu emaknya ngidam wortel atau kelinci ya?

Gumi : Nggak kok! Memang udah dari pabriknya saya udah begini. Jadi jangan heran ya bang!

Sopir Angkot : Emang yang bikin eneng siapa?

Gumi : Perusahaan yang namanya Yamaha dan crypton bang! Abang tahu kagak?

Sopir Angkot : Oh iya! Abang tahu! Yang ada di merek merek alat musik ntuh kan?

Gumi : Wah, bener banget tuh bang! Omong-omong vocaloid kesukaan abang siapa?

Sopir Angkot : Itu yuh! Yang suka minum sake, rambut coklat, pake baju merah yang puser nya kemana-mana itu! Kalo kagak salah namanya mekio!

Gumi : *Sweatdrop* namanya Meiko bang! Bukan mekio -_-"

Sopir Angkot : Nah, itu maksud abang tadi! Kalo kagak salah nama eneng Gumi ya? Saya seneng lagu eneng yang judulnya 'Ama no Jaku' loh! Rasanya nge-rok nge-rok gitu! *bergaya anak metal nunjukin 3 jari/ du yu naw wat ai men? (failed english)/Evamaru dibunuh*

Gumi : Ahaide! XD abangnya bisa aja! (_) akhirnya ada juga kakek-kakek(?) yang suka ama lagu saya yang itu ^_^

Sopir Angkot : *Sweatdrop* Neng umur saya masih muda loh! Sekitar 52 tahun! ( Evamaru : MUDA APANYA? wOAOw )

Gumi : Iya bang! Sory ye! Tapi bang ada yang ma-

All vocaloid di dalem angkot kecuali gumi : WOY KAPAN JALANNYA KALAU NGOBROL MULU SEEHH? w(OAOw) *teriak pake toa angkot(?) /Evamaru : sejak kapan angkot punya TOA -_-"?*

Gumi : *naik kedalam angkot* iye-iye sory! Maklum habisnya kayaknya nih abang angkot Asyik banget nih!

Kaito : Saya boleh ngomong sesuatu gak?

Len : Apaan?

Kaito : Emang nih sopir angkot siapa sih kok dari tadi kita panggil Abang mulu? Emang nih sopir angkot saudara kita?

Krik….Krik…krik…..

Sopir Angkot : *diem aja sambil ngemudiin mobil*

Miku : *siap-siap pengen mukul kaito lagi tapi ditahan mikuo*

Mikuo : Sabar Miku, sabar! Ini bulan puasa! Abaikan saja perkataan BaKaito

Miku : Iya, sabar sabar sabar *ngelus-ngelus dadanya sendiri yang rata/*evamaru di hajar miku*

Len : PLETAK! *nyentil dahi kaito dengan sangat keras sampai membuat dahi kaito bocor*/ stop deh! Lebay nya author mulai keluar

Mikuo : *sweatdrop* Miku tak jadi, Len pun beraksi

Gumi : BOCHOR BOCHOR! *teriak gaje*

Miku : Pake NoDrop *iklan lewat

.

.

Iklan Time (Parody)

Kepala anda bocor?

Darah dari kepala tak kunjung berhenti?

Pake NoDrop 3 kali sehari!

Dijamin kepala anda tak akan bocor walau di pukul berkali-kali

( Don trai dis at home wit aut your peren *Failed English* )

.

.

Len : Barusan itu apa?

Gumi : Entahlah! Mungkin kelebayan author mulai kumat sampai munculin iklan dadakan! / *Evamaru : HATSYUU *bersin lagi* bulan puasa siapa yang ngomongin gua ya? -_-" *

Mikuo : Parah! Iklan orang sampai di HM author!

Kaito : Tapi ntar ku peragaiin di rumah ah!

Mikuo : *Sweatdrop* apa kata lu aja dah -_-"!

Miku : Bang, kok diem aja sih? Ikutan ngobrol aja sama kita-kita! Ngak apa-apa kok!

Sopir Angkot : Di skrip nya saya Cuma disuruh ngobrol sama gumi pas adegan tadi sama nyupir doang! Kagak di suruh ikutan ngomong ^_^

Len : Iya sih bang, tapi nggak usah di bongkar juga aib authornya nanti ceritanya jadi nggak seru! /* Evamaru : HATSYUU *Lagi2 bersin* Gila! Apa gua kena alergi ya? Kok dari tadi bersin mulu sih? -_-"*

Gumi : oke! Berhenti ngmongin si author! Kasian authornya di checkmate mulu! Mari ganti obrolan

Krik…krik…krik

(5 menit kemudian)

IA : *Diem aja*

Gumi : *pengen makan wortel tapi puasa(?)*

Kaito : *Ngelihatin penjual es krim di pinggir jalan*

Miku : *Cengo*

Mikuo : *Nglihatin miku yang cengo*

Len : *Kaga tahu mau ngapain akhirnya Cuma memandang temannya satu-satu terus berulang, diulangi lagi, lagi, lagi, dan terus berulang lagi, lagi, dan la- /PLAK/*di lempar kulit pisang*

Sopir Angkot : *Akhirnya ngomong walau nggak disuruh di skrip nya* Eh, kalian pada mau dengerin lagu apa? Biar abang puterin deh!

Miku : LOVE IS WAR! *teriak*

Mikuo : *Nutup kuping pas denger Miku teriak* Woy, Woles Miku!

Kaito : Lagu Twiligt night bang! Biar agak terkesan horor!

IA : Mekakushi Code! Lagu yang rada nge-beat sama disco kayaknya cocok buat ngisi waktu segang!

Len : Ah, it's wonderfull cat life dong bang! Jadi inget waktu duet bareng Gumi *menatap mata gumi sambil terseyum lembut*

Gumi : *Langsung Blushing pas len tersenyum* E-eh, a-aku mau lagu 'Childhold blues' aja deh! / *masih blushing*

Len: *Setengah kecewa* kau tidak suka lagu itu? Padahal aku suka loh! Apalagi waktu rekaman kamu pake neko mimi warna putih jadi tambah imut *senyum lagi*

Gumi : *Salting. Cuma nunduk kebawah terus* Ka-kau juga keren Len! Neko mimi hitam mu membuat mu terlihat lebih cool! *Wajah semerah kepiting rebus*

Len : *Blushing dan senyum senyum sambil melihat ke arah lain* Ma-makasih! Waktu itu juga kau imut sekali *wajah merah padam tingkat dewa/Author ngetiknya mulai agak alay *dibunuh*

Miku : *Cememesan(?) sama Neru Akita si informan untuk nyeritain apa yang Gumi sama Len omongin*

Mikuo : *Ngelihatin Gumi ama Len yang ngeblushing jamaah(?)*

Kaito : *Karena lagi puasa dan kagak ada popcorn, terpaksa Cuma megap-megap makan udara(?)/MAKRUH WOY!*

IA : *mikirin Planet Jupiter yang dari kemarin di janjiin Author/BUKAN ITU SAATNYA! OAO*

Sopir Angkot: *dikacangin* Ng-yaudah! Kalo begitu abang puterin lagu kesukaan abang deh! *nyetel lagu*

AllVocaloid : *Masih diem gak jelas dengan urusan masing-masing*

( Lagu pun mulai mengalun perlahan dan memenuhi seisi angkot. Nada awal yang mengalun seperti suara piano. Diawal nyanyian, sang penyanyi menyanyikan lagu dengan manis. Semua vocaloid di angkot tersebut menikmatinya terutama si Gumi dan Len yang masih blushing. Namun, tiba-tiba Aura sekitar berubah saat seperempat lagu berjalan )

Kaito : *merinding* loh, ko-kok tiba-tiba auranya berubah ya?

Mikuo : *Pucet* awalnya lembut tapi kok lama-lama liriknya serem?

Miku : *meganggin lengan Mikuo* Ja-jangan-jangan ini la-lagunya…..

Sopir Angkot : *santai* Oh, ini lagunya mbak MAYU! Saya suka banget ama nih lagu kesannya horor romantis gitu! XD

IA : *Sweatdrop denger kata-kata sopir angkot yang ternyata salah satu fans Yangire*

Gumi : *berhenti nge-blushing* Oh, lagu ini sih judulnya 'Ichizuna kataomoi, minora setai chiisana shiawase' lagu mayu yang innocent sadis itu! -_-"

Len : *Sadar kembali* Eh, innocent sadis? Apaan tuh!

Miku : *Nyium sesuatu* Eh, lah bau apa nih? Kayak bau busuk kecampur wangi melati!

Kaito : *nutup hidung* LEN! LU KENTUT YA?

Len : ENAK AJA! SEMBARANGAN!

Kaito : Bo'ong! Cius? Miapa?

Len : DEMI TUHAAAANNNN! BRAK BRAK BRAK BRAK *mukul-mukul dinding angkot sampai bergetar layaknya arya wiguna /emang masih jaman ya?/digampar

Mikuo : Eh, beneran loh apa yang miku ucapin! Aku nyium bau busuk! Kayak terongnya gakupo yang 5 tahun nggak dimakan-makan!/Gakupo : *dilain tempat*HATSYUU! *bersin*

IA : *entah kenapa dia malah tertidur*

Gumi : *pucet* Tapi, ini baunya nyengat banget loh! Aku juga nyium bau melati tadi trus tiba-tiba bau busuk dateng!

Kaito : Loh, lagunya kok tiba-tiba berhenti?

Mikuo : BANG-BANG! Kok lagunya berhenti mendadak? Terus kenapa tiba-tiba ada bau busuk?

Sopir angkot : *Diem aja sambil terus nyetir*

Miku : *teriak* BANG! JAWAB PERTANYAAN SAYA DONG!

Miku : Mikuo, kayaknya ada yang aneh deh sama nih angkot! *merinding*

Gumi : Perasaan ku juga lama-lama kok kagak enak ya?

Len : Ba-bang, abang denger yang kami omongin gak sih?

Sopir angkot : *menengok ke belakang dengan perlahan-lahan. Tiba-tiba wajah sang sopir angkot menjadi serem. Wajahnya hancur dan mengalirkan darah. Bola matanya pun hampir keluar*

AllVocaloid kecuali IA : SE-SE-SE-SE-SSSSSEEEETTTTAAAANNN!

( Gumi, Miku, Mikuo, Kaito, dan Len langsung keluar mendadak dari angkot yang masih berjalan. Cara keluarnya pun gak etis. Jatuh dan guling-guling di pinggir jalan. Gumi kepentok tiang listrik gara-gara mempertahankan keranjang dari author, Kaito nyunslep di got, Mikuo jatuh tepat diatas miku dan tentu saja miku di bawah mikuo. Sedangkan len, entah kenapa dia sendiri yang nyagkut dipohon/Dibunuh)

(di angkot tadi…..)

Sopir Angkot : *ngelepas wajah seremnnya tadi yang ternyata itu adalah topeng* Jiah! Anak-anak jaman sekarang! Emang ada setan di siang bolong? Baru dikagetin gitu aja reksinya lebay banget! Padahal Cuma topeng dan bau daging sapi yang 2 bulan yang lalu aye simpen di bawah kursi penumpang. Pake terjun dari angkot segala lagi! Tapi, tuh anak-anak slamet kagak ye? Udah ah! Biarin aja deh! Paling juga Cuma lecet-lecet doang! *nyante-nyante aja sambil ngmudiin mobil*

(Tiba-tiba sang sopir teriangat sesuatu)

Sopir Angkot : Eh, tunggu dulu. Tadi tuh anak-anak bilang nyium bau melati. Sedangkan aye kagak pernah nyimpen bunga melati. Tapi iya juga sih! Aye ngerasaain juga wanginya tapi dari mana ya?

Suara cewek : Itu wewangian dari saya bang…

Sopir Angkot : *Nengok ke bangku di sampingnya trus langsung pucat* Yaelah neng! Dateng dari mana sih! Masih siang kenapa udah muncul *merinding*

Suara Cewek tadi yang ternya Mbak kunti : Saya nyasar bang! Pergi kejauhan. Saya mau ke kuburan di kampung bojong bang…. *nengok ke abangnya*

Sopir Angkot : *ngerem mendadak. Perlahan-lahan keluar dari angkot* KU-KU-KUNTILANAK SIANG BOLONGGG! *ngibrit lari sekenceng-kencengnya ambil langkah sejuta(?) /lebay*

IA : *yang ternyata tertinggal di angkot* Ng, ada apa sih kok berisik banget? Udah nyampe ya? Loh, yang lain kemana? *celingak celinguk sambil ngucek-ngucek mata*

Mbak Kunti : *muncul di depan IA dan menatap IA dengan tajam*

IA : *Balik natap mbak kunti tanpa rasa takut* Mbak siapa ya?

Mbak kunti *diem aja sambil terus melotin IA*

IA : *Bingung sambil terus menatap mata mbak kunti*

(Akhirnya terjadilah perang tatap menatap antara Mbak kunti dan IA. Bagaimanakah nasib IA selanjutnya? Dan bagaimanakah keadaan para vocaloid yang tadi terjun dari angkot? Kemanakah sang sopir berlari (yang ini gak penting!) Semua ini masih akan tetap berlanjut…..)

To Be Continued…

_**EVAMARU NOTE'S**_

Evamaru : NYAHA! AKHIRNYA UPDATE JUGA! A

Luka : *Sweatdrop* Eh, author! Ceritanya gak salah nih?

Evamaru : Apanya yang salah?

Luka : kok lama-lama ceritanya jadi aneh?

Kagi : *tiba-tiba nongol* yah mau gimana lagi! Authornya aja udah GaJe!

Evamaru : *Pundung*

Luka : *Sweatdrop*

Gakupo : Eh, hei luka-sen- ! BUKAN SAATNYA! WOY! KENAPA NAMAKU CUMA NUMPANG LEWAT DOANG? DIALOGNYA CUMA HATSYUU LAGI!

Evamaru : Kau belum waktunya muncul! Entar di chapter 3 kau munculnya! -_-"

Gakupo : Beneran nih? Kalo gitu aku maunya muncul bareng Luka-San ya! Di ceritanya juga aku sudah nikah ama luka! OK?

Luka : *Nonjok Gakupo sampai babak belur*

Evamaru : Good job Luka! *ngasih 2 jempol*

Gakupo : Kenapa kau begitu kejam padaku luka-san? Q_Q

Luka : Kau itu menjijikan tahu!

Gakupo : Eh, Hes- DOORRR! *ditembak Evamaru*

Evamaru : Sekali lagi kau nyoba memanggilku dengan nama asli, kepalamu akan ku hancurkan!

Gakupo : *semaput tapi masih bisa ngomong* Ba-ba-baik *deaht*

Luka : *Yasinan*

Kagi : Eh, liang kuburnya segini udah dalem belum? *tiba-tiba nyangkul tanah*

Gakupo : yang penting jangan terla- GUA BELUM MATI WOY! OAO

Evamaru : *Sweatdrop + nyadar* ternyata emang bener ya cerita yang ku buat itu aneh! *pundung*

Mayu :*muncul di belakang author* Kenapa aku munculnya juga sekilas ? ^_^ *senyum2 dan mengeluarkan aura hitam menyembunyikan kapak di belakang*

Evamaru : *kaget* I-itu karena kau juga waktunya belum muncul.

Mayu : Trus kapan aku munculnya? ^_^ *masih seperti tadi*

Evamaru : Mu-mungkin chapter 3 jadi sabar ya! ( A |||)

Mayu : *Senyum sadis* Ku tunggu loh! Kalo nggak….. *Kapak berayun*

Evamaru : *angguk*

Luka : *Sweatdrop* di lain waktu mungkin aku bakal pake mayu untuk ngancem si author! (–v–)

Evamaru : Udah deh! Nggak usah pake ancem-anceman segala! (=3=)

Luka : Kau sendiri sering ngancem pake senjata!

Evamaru : Tapi kan bo'ogan! 3

Luka : Kalo bo'ongan kenapa gakupo bisa kayak gitu? *nunjuk gakupo yang berdarah* ITU KEKERASAN NAMANYA!

Gakupo : *senyum sexy(?)/reader muntah/plak* Luka, tak usah khawatir. Aku nggak apa-apakok! Asal kau mau menerima cinta ku, aku akan menjadi kebal dan tahan serangan apapun! *winks keluka*

Luka : *Nonjok + nendang Gakupo sampai pingsan*

Evamaru : *sweatdrop* bukannya gakupo berdarah gara-gara kamu ya? Atau kamu beneran suka gakupo?(-w-)

Luka : Eh? A-AMIT-AMIT DAH! I-ini sih…..

Evamaru : Udah deh nggak usah ngelak! Wajahmu merah tuh!

Luka : *bushing* U-UDAH DEH! LANJUTIN NGETIK SANA!

Evamaru : Luka malu! Luka malu! Updet di twitter ah kalau luka ternyata suka sama gakupo! w

Luka : Eh, BLACKMAIL ITU! BLACK MAIL!

Evamaru : Ups, ke tweet!*innocent*

Luka : A-AUTHOR! KAU NGAJAK BERANTEM YA?

Evamaru : Ayolah Luka, jangan marah-marah! Ntar cepet tua loh! ^w^

Luka : Enak aja! Aku ini masih muda dan Sexy loh!/terpaksa ngetik kalimat ini

Evamaru : Memuji diri sendiri tuh! (=3=)

Luka : Dari pada kau masih Bocah dan belum tahu apa-apa! Kau belum punya pacar juga kan? *devil smile*

Evamaru : APA? Aku sudah kelas 9 smp tahu! Kalau belum punya pacar kenapa? Lagi pula dari pada pacaran mending belajar dulu dan gapai impian!

Luka : Cius, Miapa? Tapi aku nemu foto cowok di HP mu loh! ^^ *nunjukin foto cowok di HP evamaru*

Evamaru : *blushing* Ke-kembalikan! Dasar stalker!

Luka : Chie yang lagi kasmaran!

Kagi : BERISIK! NGABIS-NGABISIN NOTE AJA NIH KALIAN BERDUA! w(OAOw)

Evamaru dan Luka : *Langsung Diem*

Kagi : *tarik nafas* BeTeWe, kenapa ada mbak kunti segala?

Evamaru : Oh, itu. Dari pada sering muncul di kamar gua waktu tengah malam dan ngeganggu terus yaudah ku kasih job aja magang di fic ini sekali-sekali! Serem tahu!(–_–")

Luka : *Sweatdrop* dasar author aneh!

Kagi : eh,itu apaan? *nunjuk kertas yang ada di kantong baju Evamaru*

Evamaru : ini bon gaji sopir angkot di fic ini! Padahal aku nyuruhnya Cuma dialog ama gumi, nyetir, dan lari ngibrit doang. Karena nambah dialog gajinya ku sunat(?) 50% *innocent*

Kagi : *Jitak Kepala Evamaru* EMANG LU SIAPA?

Luka : Ok, para reader! Lupakanlah kebodohan Author yang ngetik seenaknya sendiri!

Evamaru : WHAT THE?!

Kagi : Yang sudah terlanjur ngebaca chapter fic gaje ini, yang baik hati cantik dan ganteng silakan Review nya! Balasan review akan Maru-Chi balas lewat PM! w arigato nee! *ngbekap evamaru biar nggak ngomong seenaknya*


	3. Chapter 3 : Many Trouble

Evamaru : *Pundung*

Kagi : *Ngelihatin Evamaru yang pundung* Maru-Chi kau baik-baik saja?

Evamaru : *Angguk-angguk*

Kagi : Trus kenapa malah pundung di pojokan? Openingnya gimana?

Evamaru : Lagi galau. Bacaiin disclaimernya sana! *masih pundung*

Luka : Nih author ternyata bisa galau juga ya! *ngeledek*

Kagi : *sweadrop* Udah deh, Kasian! Kalau mau ngeledikin ntar aja di Note!

Luka : Ok deh! Lagi pula aku ngerti prasaan author kok! Maklum, saya juga sebenernya suka nge-galau juga!

Kagi : Baiklah, kubacakan disclaimer nya! (_ _)

**NGIBRIT (BUKAN NGABUBURIT)-NYA VOCALOID**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid ©Yamaha, Crypton, De el el**

**Story : Evamaru-Imitation Girl**

**Genre : Humor**

**Rated : K (Kalau M, ntar dosa! Inget puasa! /Ditabok *kagak ada hubungannya -_-*)**

**Summary : IA dan Gumi disuruh sama author untuk mengantarkan makanan buat buka puasa kepada temennya author. Karena takut nyasar, mereka berduapun mengajak Mikuo, Len, Miku, & Kaito. Gara-gara peta yang diberikan author GaJe, menyebabkan para keenam vocaloid tersebut nyasar sampe dikejar-kejar sesuatu (?) Apakah para vocaloid tersebut dapat menyelesaikan ****Misi ****tugas yang diberikan Author? Yang jadi pertanyaannya kenapa ntuh author nggak nganter makanannya sendiri?**

**WARNING : PERHATIAN! KARAKTER-KARAKTER TERSEBUT BUKAN MILIK SAYA TAPI PUNYA YAMAHA! Segala tentang OOC, TYPO, Pemakaian bahasa,garing dan keGaJe-an mohon dimaafkan!**

**Chapter 3**

( Flashback : Karena gara-gara sopir angkot yang masang tampang serem, Gumi, Miku, Mikuo, Kaito, dan Len kecuali IA kaget dan tanpa sadar terjun dari angkot dengan cara nggak etis. Sang sopir yang ngibrit gara-gara mbak kunti muncul disiang bolong, serta IA yang tertinggal diangkot malah beradu pandang dengan mbak kunti )

Gumi : Adu duh! Gila! Yang barusan itu apaan? Kok serem banget? Angkot tadi angker nih! *usap-usap kepala yang memar gara-gara kepentok tiang. Eh, kalian semua nggak apa2 kan?

Len : WOY! TOLONGIN! NYANGKUTNIH! *glantungan di atas pohon/diitimpuk*

Miku : KYAHH! MINGGIR KAU! * dorong mikuo yang ada di atas tubuhnya* Bukan muhkrim tau! *blushing*

Mikuo : Sa-sakit! Biasa aja kali! Kita kan kakak adik! *megangin kepala karena puyeng*

Kaito : HUEEKS! Gotnya bau banget sih! Udah item bau lagi!

Miku : *nahan tawa ngeliat wajah kaito yang item penuh lumpur*

Gumi : *Sweatdrop* Got kalau gak bau namanya bukan got lagi ntar! Got bau wajar kali!

Mikuo : BeTeWe, Tuh angkot gila bener! Sopirnya ternyata hantu! *merinding*

Gumi : Bener banget! Siang-siang kenapa setan pada muncul sih? Bukannya kalau bulan ramadhan setan pada di iket ya?

Kaito : setan sama hantu beda kali Gum !

MIku : BAKAITOOO! LU JOROK BANGET SEHH? LAP TUH MUKA! *Teriak pake Toa + ngelempar lap yang entah ia dapatkan dari mana/plak*

Gumi : Kau habis facial dimana kaito? *ngeledek*

Kaito : *Ngelap muka pake kain yang tadi di lempar Miku* Barusan di GOT spa! ^_^ *tawa marah*

Mikuo : Eh,tunggu dulu! Kayak nya ada yang ketinggalan deh! Tapi apa ya?

Len : WOOYYY! GUA MASIH NYANGKUT DI POHON NIH!

All Vocaloid : *nengok keatsa semuanya* WHAT THE?!

Miku : len, kok kamu jatuh dari angkot kenapa nyangsang di pohon?

Len : KAGAK TAU! ITU SEMUA GARA-GARA AUTHOR SEDENG ITU! (evamaru : Hatsyuu *lagi pundung tiba-tiba bersin*Biarin ah! Lagi galau nihTT_TT *ditimpuk*)

Kaito : Eh, gimana nih? Gimana cara nurunin Len?

Mikuo : Nggak tahu! Tapi sebenernya kita dimana sih? Kok kanan kiri pinggir jalan kok sepi nggak ada orang? Ini kuburan ? jakarta tumben sepi! Biasanya macet tak terkendali! Kita ada dimana sih? *muter2 kagak jelas/ GaJe Mode on*

Gumi : Nggak tahu juga! Kan petanya di bawa IA!

Miku : Nah, sekarang IA kemana? Kok dari tadi kayaknya nggak kelihatan?

Gumi : *mikir sejenak* MASIH DIANGKOT TADI! DIA KAN KETIDURAN!

Mikuo : Kok urusannya jadi begini sih? Udah nyasar lagi! Len pake acara nyangkut dipohon segala lagi!

Len : *masih teriak dari atas pohon* INI MUSIBAH TAHU! CEPETAN! NGGAK TAHAN NIH!

Kaito : *Malah nyanyi* Aku terjatuh dan tak bisa bangkit lagi. aku tenggelam dalam lautan got yang bau. aku tersesat dan tak tau arah jalan pulang. Karena Maru-Chi, Len nyangkut di pohonnnn *Dilempar Botol bekas*

Gumi : *sweatdrop* Jiah, malah nyanyi!serius dikit dong!

Mikuo : *Ngejitak Kaito* Dasar BaKaito! Lagu orang jangan diubah-ubah dong!

Miku : *muncul perempatan merah di kepala miku* Wey, lu nyuruh gua biar sabar nggak jitak kepala kaito. Kenapa kau malah jitak kaito ?

Mikuo : Kesabaran Gua habis! Nih orang bener bener baka! Orang kedua setelah Gakupo! ( Gakupo : *mungkin lagi ditaman lawang?/plak* HATTSYUU *bersin* apa luka lagi ngomongn aku ya? *kepedean* )

Miku : *ngikutin kata-kata mikuo di chapter2* Sabar Mikuo, sabar! Ini bulan puasa! Abaikan saja perkataan BaKaito! ^_^

Mikuo : *ngelus-ngelus badanya yang bidang berotot,sispek, dan macho itu / Evamaru lebaynya mulai kumat* Sabar, sabar, sabar….

Kaito : *ngerasain kepalanya yang benjol* SAKIT TAHU! DASAR SISTER COMPLEX!

Miku dan Mikuo : Kenapa? Kau sirik ya? *entah kenapa malah jadi akrab*

Gumi *Sweatdrop* Oi, kasian Len tuh masih nyagkut di pohon! (-A-")

Miku : Dari tadi tuh aku bingung, kenapa Len bisa nyagkut di pohon?

Kaito : Wajar dong! Dia kan shota, lembek, dan kurus! Mungkin pas jatoh dia ketiup angin! (-3-)

Len : *masih aja kagak ada yang nolongin* EH, BAKAITO! GUA DENGER TAHU!

Gumi : CUKUPP! Jangan ngacoin cerita deh! Sekarang kita mikirin dulu gimana cara nurunin len!

[ Sementara Gumi, Miku, Mikuo, dan Kaito memikirkan cara nurunin Len, kita lihat IA dan Mbak kunti yang masih ada di angkot tadi….]

IA : *masih aja natap mata mbak kunti tanpa gerak*

Mbak Kunti : *mulai kecapean natep mata IA yang dari tadi di pelototin kagak ketakutan*

IA : *akhirnya bicara juga* Kamu temennya Sadako?

Mbak kunti : Ya neng! Saya temennya sadako neng! Gimana kabarnya Sadako di jepang?

IA : *datar* Yah, seperti biasa! Setiap menjelang malam ia jungkir balik banting tulang keluar masuk dari sumur.

Mbak kunti : Oooo…

IA : *kembali natap mata mbak kunti*

Mbak kunti : *kali ini ia yang bicara* Neng kagak takut sama saya?

IA : *Bingung* Kenapa harus takut? Kita sesama manusia kan? Harusnya kita takut sama Tuhan! ( Evamaru : *Tepuk tangan* )

Mbak Kunti : *Sweatdrop entah bisa atau nggak -_-* Tapi kita beda alam neng!

IA : *bingung lagi* Bada alam? Sepertinya kita dialam yang sama yaitu dibumi.

Mbak Kunti : *sweatdrop* Maksudnya saya udah di alam Baka!

IA : *Entah kenapa malah pengen nangis*Kamu bilang saya Baka (Baka dalam bahasa jepang artinya BODOH)

Mbak Kunti : *Panik yang ngeliat IA pengen nangis sekaligus sweatdrop* Kenapa kamu malah pengen nangis?

IA : *nahan air mata*karena kamu telah menyakiti hati saya! Yang punya Baka hanya Kaito saja. Aku nggak baka kok! IQ ku saja 250(?)

Mbak Kunti : Nih anak sebenernya kenapa sih? Kenapa di nangis gara-gara gua ngomong baka? *batin* Udah neng! Jangan nangis lagi! Sekarang neng mau kemana?

IA : * pengen nangis* aku pengen sama temen-temen ku karena ada tugas.

Mbak kunti : *panik* Temen eneng yang mana? Emang tugas apa? ( Evamaru : *Sweatdrop* baru kali ini ada kuntilanak panik! -_- )

IA : cewek rambut hijau pendek suka makan wortel, cewek rambut teal dikuncir 2 suka makan negi, cowok rambut teal suka makan negi juga, Cowok rambut biru yang doyan es krim, sama Cowok rambut honey blonde yang kabarnya shota(?) pokoknya tugas ini penting! Kalau nggak, bisa-bisa…

Mbak Kunti : Apa…..

IA : SAYA NGGAK BISA DAPETIN PLANET JUPITER EKLUSIF(?) ! HHUUEEE *NANGIS kejer*

Mbak kunti : *Jawdrop. karena dia hantu akhirnya kagak bisa ngapa-ngapain dan Cuma melototin IA*

IA : HUEE HIKS HIKS… HUEE! *masih nangis*

Mbak Kunti : *pasrah* Yaudah neng! Sini saya bantu cariin temen-temen neng dan nyelesaikan misi yang neng punya.

IA : Hiks….Hiks… be-benarkah? _ *puppy eyes*

Mbak Kunti : Beneran…. Nanti saya bantu deh! Cup cup cup! Gadis mungil yang imut jangan nangis lagi ya! *ngusap-ngusap kepala IA. (Evamaru : *sweatdrop lagi* Nih kuntilanak kagak ada serem2 nya! –A– kuntilanak macam apa nih?/plak )

IA : *mata berkaca-kaca dan ada efek bunga mekar di belakangnya* HORE! MAKASIH MBAK KUNTI! w *meluk mbak kunti*

Mbak Kunti : *Cuma bisa cengo doang* Gue ini hantu atau petugas keamanan sih? -_- *batin*

IA : MBAK KUNTI MBAK KUNTI!

Mbak Kunti : ada apa lagi…..

IA : GENDONG DONG MBAK! PENGEN NGERASAIN DI GENDONG HANTU! _ *innocent*

Mbak Kunti : *pasrah doang* ( Evamaru : *Jawdrop* Bujubuneng! IA sifatnya kok berubah-ubah ya? -_-" | Kagi : KAN LU YANG BIKIN MARU-CHI! )

[ Baiklah, kita abaikan IA dan mbak kunti yang sedang mengobrol berdua. Kita balik ke keadaan Gumi dan kawan-kawannyayang sedang memikirkan cara menurunkan Len…]

Kaito : Udah ada yang dapet ide belum?

Mikuo : AHA! GUE TAHU! *muncul lampu 5 watt di atas kepala mikuo/plak*

Gumi : Apa apa? Kasih tahu dong!

Mikuo : KITA PANGGIL PEMADAM KEBAKARAN!

Kaito : Kau tau nomornya?

Mikuo : *mikir sejenak* Nggak tau *krik krik krik*

Miku : Lampu yang muncul di kepalamu murahan sih! Masa Cuma 5 watt? -_-"

Gumi : *Sweatdrop* Ada yang lain? BaKaito! Kau nggak dapet ide apa-apa?

Kaito : Ada sih! Kita teriak minta tolong aja siapa tahu ada yang nolongin! *nyiapin pentungan, beduk, Toa, dan Gerobak Dangdut(?)*

Miku : SET DAH! Kau mau nolongin Len atau buat kerusuhan?

Kaito : SEMMMUANYA ^_^

Mikuo : Oke, ABAIKAN!

Len : WOYY! BURUAN MIKIRNYA! SELAMETIN GUE NAPA SIH? |(QAQ)|

Gumi : *teriak* TUNGGU BENTAR LEN! KITA-KITA MASIH PADA MIKIR!

Kaito : Lu tahan aja len! Sedikit lagi ya! Tarik nafas dan lu buang. Tarik nafas, rileks kan!

Len : GUA BUKAN MAU LAHIRAN BAKAITO! (OmO)

Gumi : *lagi-lagi cuma sweatdrop*

Miku : AHA! Aku dapat ide bagus! *muncul lampu neon 25 watt diatas kepala miku*

Kaito : Wuiih! Lampunya silau banget! Silau men!

Mikuo : Udah buruan apa idenya? Kasian Len tuh!

Miku : Ok, tunggu bentar ya! *ngerogoh sesuatu di saku roknya* JENG JENG! INI DIA! *ngeluarin boneka jalangkung bertelinga kelinnci yang ditempel foto mayu di bagian kepalanya* ( du yu naw ai mien?/ditabok *failed english*)

Gumi : BUSET DAH! KOK BISA MUAT DI SAKU SIH? *jawdrop*

Mikuo : Kenapa ada foto Mayu di jalangkungnya? Ada telinga kelincinya lagi! (–A–")

Miku : Udah diem aja deh! Dan bantuin aku meganngin boneka ini sama-sama oke?

Kaito, Gumi dan Mikuo : *merinding dan Cuma nurutin kata-kata Miku*

Len : *yang ngelihat kejadian tersebut dari atas pohon* Gila, aku mau di santet ya? *jawdrop*

Miku : *mulai komat kamit kagak jelas* Jalangkung JalaMayu disini ada pesta, pestanya kecil kecil, Jalangkung JalaMayu tolong anterin Mayu kesini, disini ada pesta, pesta menyelamatkan Len. Datang lah… Datang lah! Wes ewes ewes bablas angine!

Gumi : *Jawdrop + merinding*

Mikuo : *dalam hati* Gila, nih miku belajar kayak begini dari mana ya?

Kaito : *merinding* kok mantranya aneh ya? *sweatdrop*

( Sang boneka jalangkung bertelengia kelinci itu mulai goyang-goyang tak beraturan. Aura kegelapan pun muncul dimana-mana. Miku, Gumi, Mikuo dan Kaito pun mencoba mengendalikan boneka tersebut. Len yang melihat kejadian aneh entah kenapa ia ikut merinding hebat. Tiba-tiba, di hadapan mereka muncul sekelabt asap dan menampakan sesosok manusia misterius yang tak lain adalah Mayu)

Miku : YAY!BERHASIL, BERHASIL, BERHASIL, HORE! *niru gaya dora*

Gumi Kaito Mikuo : *Ber-Jawdrop-Ria* WHAT THE?!

Len : *cengo dari atas pohon*

Mayu : *senyum manis sambil bawa boneka kelinci kesayangannya* Ok, saya beri 3 permintaan! ^_^

Kaito : GUA MAU ES- ! WOY! Nggak lucu tau! Serius dikit kenapa sih?!

Mayu : *Hanya tersenyum ke Kaito*Baiklah kalau nngak lucu! *deahtglare*

Kaito : *merinding* Ma-maaf

Mayu : *tarik nafas dalam-dalam sambil terus tersenyum* Ada apa? Kenapa aku tiba-tiba disini ya? Apa kalian yang melakukannya?

Gumi : *Cuma bisa angguk-angguk karena tak percaya apa yang telah ia lihat*

Miku : Begini nih, aku boleh minta bantuanmu gak?

Mayu : Bantuan apa? Membantai Kaito? ^_^ *innocent smile*

Kaito : *merinding*

Miku : BUKAN! Tapi Kamu bawa kapak mu tidak?

Mayu : Selalu kubawa kemana-mana kok! Iya kan Usa-chan? *ngomong ke bonekanya sambil ngeluarin kapaknya dan diputer-puterin*

Mikuo : *cengo ngelihat percakapan antara Miku dan Mayu*

Gumi : *grogotin kranjang dari author sangking ketakutannya /PUASA WOY! OAO

Miku : BAGUS! Tolongin tebang nih pohon dong! Kasian len nggak bisa turun. PLISS!

Mayu : *Berpikir sejenak* Baiklah! Lagi pula kalian sudah bersusah payah memanggil ku kan? Ok! Kaito, tolong bawakan Usa-Chan ku sebentar dan jangan sampai jatuh.

Kaito : *merinding pas nerima boneka kelinci mayu* ka-kalau jatuh gimana?

Mayu : SYAT! *kapak mayu nongol tepat di depan mata Kaito* D-E-A-T-H ^_^ *senyum sadis*

Kaito : *langsung putih mematung* Ba-baiklah

Miku : Ayo! Buruan tebang pohonnya!

Mayu : OK! LEN! PEGANGAN ERAT-ERAT YA! x

Len : *perasaannya mulai nggak enak pas Mayu mulai teriak* EH, MAU NGAPAIN?

Mayu : UDAH DIEM AJA! SIAP-SIAP YA! *ambil ancang-ancang untuk memulai mengayunkan kapaknya*

Gumi, Miku, Mikuo, Kaito : *Memperhatikan dengan sesksama tanpa berkedip*

Len : MAYU! LU MAU NGAPAIN? (OAO) *Teriak tingkat dewa*

Mayu : ZZRRRAAATSSS! *langsung menebang pohon dengan satu kali tebas*

Len : TTTTTIIIIIIDDDDDAAAAKKKKKK!

Mayu: POHON TUMBANG! _

Gumi, Miku, Mikuo, Kaito : *jawdrop, cengo, mata melotot,membulat, kaget tingkat dewa,dan semua eksprekasi lainnya (maaf evamaru kehabisan kata-kata -_-") ketika ngelihat pohon itu tumbang dengan sekali tebas*

Len : HUAA! MMAAAMMMIII! YAMAHA SELAMATKANLAH HIDUPKU! (QAQ) *berpegangan erat agar saat jatuh nanti rasa sakitnya tidak terlalu*

Sang Pohon(?) : BBBRRUUAAKKK! *mendarat dengan sangat cantik dan mulus tanpa luka apapun/plak*

Gumi, Miku, Mikuo, Kaito : *masih saja ber-jawdrop, cengo, mata melotot,membulat, kaget tingkat dewa,dan semua eksprekasi lainnya-ria (Kagi : yang mau NABOK maru-chi silakan! ^=^*deagtglare* | Evamaru :NGGAK! )

Mayu : *hanya senyum-senyum sambil mengasah kapaknya kembali*

Len : *sempoyongan ketiban+jatuh dari pohon*

Gumi : *Lari mendekati len* LEN! Kamu nggak apa2?

Kaito : *geletakin boneka mayu di deket tiang listrik biar aman dan bantu menyingkirkan dahan-dahan pohon yang menimpa len*

Mikuo : Len, SADAR ! *gemplakin pipi pipi Len*

Len : Adu duh! Gue belum mati kan?

Miku : Tenang, kau masih hidup kok! Buktinya kau belum dikafanin(?) kan? *asal jeplak*

Len : *sweatdrop*

Gumi : Tapi, Makasih banget ya Mayu! Kau kuat banget! Gue kagum deh! *angkat tangan/ apa hubungannya? -_-"*

Mayu : *senyum puas melihat hasil kerjanya* Sama-sama! ^_^ ngomong-ngomong, bonekaku kemana BaKaito? ^=^

Kaito : ng, i-i-itu, di deket tiang biar aman! *merinding*

Mayu : *ngelirik kedeket tiang dan berjalan mendekati bonekanya*

Mikuo : Fiuh, kali ini kau aman Kaito! Dikirain kau kena sial lagi!

Kaito : *sweatdrop* Itu doa, hinaan atau pujian? -_-"

Mikuo : Fifty fifty!

Miku : Udah-udah! Yang penting kita selamat!

Mayu : *entah kenapa dia Cuma natep bonekanya*

Gumi : Eh, si mayu kenapa tuh? Kok diem aja?

Miku : Eh, lihat! Ada guk guk imut banget! w *nunjuk guk guk yang sedang berjalan melewati mereka*

Gumi : *udah punya perasaan gak enak*

Kaito : Tuh kan! Gara-gara omonagan mu prasaan ku makin gak enak!

Mikuo : Masalahnya gini! Entah kenapa aku juga punya firasat buruk.

Len : Guys! Kayaknya keadaan Mayu semakin memburuk deh! *nunjuk ke arah mayu*

Gumi : Ma-mayu! Ka-kau tidak apa-apa? *perlahan-lahan mendekat kearah mayu*

Mayu : *Deathglare* Ba-Ka-I-To-Ku-en

Kaito : *merinding* Ke-kenapa? Ada yang salah?

Mayu : *kaluar aura hitam dimana-mana + Nengok ke arah kaito pasang wajah melotot tersenyum alias yandere face*jelas ada loh! Padahal kemarin bonekaku sudah wangi karena kumandikan air bungan 7 rupa(?) sekarang kenapa bisa bau begini? ^=^ *nunjukin boneka yang ditaruh deket tiang listrik tadi yang ternyata kini telah basah oleh 'sesuatu'*

Mikuo : Ja-jangan-jangan….

Miku : Bonekanya dipipisin guk guk yang tadi (OAO)

Kaito : *mematung + memutih* ma-maaf…..

Mayu : Nah, hayo! Siapa yang mau tanggup jawab? Kalian mau bayar pake apa? KAPAK atau CANGKUL(?) ? ^=^ *aura hitam mulai memanas(?)*

Len : *berbisik* oi, ini gimana urusannya nih?

Gumi : Nggak tahu! Udah ni makanan dari author belum sampai tujuan!

Mikuo : Hoi! Gua punya ide nih! Mau denger gak?

Len : Apaan?

Mikuo : *ngebisikin sesuatu ke telinganya len* Ok, gimana? Ngerti gak?

Len : *sweatdrop* prasaan lu kagak ngomong apa-apa deh! -_-

Mikuo : Ceritanya udah di bisikin! di skripnya kau ngomong 'ok, ngeti' shota! *kesel*

Miku : A a! it's not good! Kartu author mulai dibuka! ( Evamaru : Hatsyuu *bersin lagi* 1 kali lagi gua bersin yang ngomongin gua dapet panci! Orang lagi pundung diganggu mulu sih? -_- | Kagi : *sweatdrop* Lama-lama maru-chi ku lakban juga nih! -_-" )

Len : Ok ok ! gua ngerti!

Mayu : Oi, yang kasak kusuk disana lagi ngapain? ^=^ *menyeringai manis(?)/what*

Len : *dengan takut-takut* Ma-mayu! Kita punya penawaran khusus buat kamu.

Mayu : Penawaran apa? ^=^

Len : Ini kan bulan puasa, jadi kan kagak ada yang boleh berantem kan? Gimana kalau kita damai saja? Dari pada dapet dosa di bulan yang suci ini? Kan kalau damai jadi tenang! ^_^"

Kaito : Be-be-bener banget tuh! Kan gak baik kalau kita tak bisa saling memaafka! Lagi pula kan gak boleh ada kekerasan!

Mikuo : Betul betul betul betul betul!

Gumi : *berbisik ke Miku* tuh mereka bertiga dapet ceramah dari mana sih? Kok tiba-tiba omongannya bener? *sweatdrop*

Miku : kemarin mereka habis dengerin ceramah Ustad Riva'i mungkin! Dari pesantren al-sekoting itu! ( Rivaille : HATSYUUU! *bersin* | Eren : Ketua, anda baik-baik saja? | Rivaille : Entahlah! Sepertinya barusan ada yang ngomongin kembaran saya -_- )

Gumi : *sweatdrop* Sebenernya ini cerita apa sih? Kok campur-campur!

Miku : Entahlah!saya juga bingung! ^_^"

Mayu : Tapi yang ini nggak bisa di tolerin loh! *masih senyum sadis*

Mikuo : Yaudah deh! Karena kita masih ada tugas, kita-gak bisa lama-lama nih! Gimana kalau bonekamu kami bawa aja trus biar kaito yang nyuci bonekamu? Gimana?

Kaito : *pasrah saja. Soalnya ini juga salah dia sih!*

Mayu : *berhenti mengeluarkan aura hitam dan bernafas panjang* Huft, apa boleh buat deh karena ini bulan puasa! Lagi pula gua juga nggak mau punya banyak dosa!

Len : Nah, gitu dong! Kalau gini kan enak! _

Mayu : Tapi ada syaratnya!

Kaito : A-apa?

Mayu : Aku maunya boneka ku di mandiin kembang tujuh rupa dulu, terus baru di laundry. Tapi laundry yang yang VIP ya! Yang satu bahan satu mesin cuci. Pake detergen 1 bungkus dan pelembut pakaian aroma bunga kamboja ya! Pokoknya harus wangi! TAK ADA NODA SEDIKIT PUN!

Kaito : *Manggut-manggut*

Mayu : NIH! Bawa bonekanya! Bau banget! Nggak nahan! *ngasih bonekanya ke kaito*

Kaito : *menerima dengan pasrah*

Gumi dan Miku : *nutup hidung* jorok! *dalemhati*

Mikuo : sumpah gua pengen muntah! Pesing banget! *dalem hati*

Len : *ngebatin* untung gua nyangkut dipohon!/dilempar pisau

Mayu : *ngecek jam tangannya* Wah, sudah jam 3 siang! Aku harus buru-buru ke konvrensi-nya yuno gasai nih!

Miku : Ma-mau ngapain?

Mayu : Ah, nggak ngapa-ngapain kok! Cuma mau bahas tentang playboy-playboy yang harus di SkakMat setelah lebaran! ^_^ *innocent smile*

Kaito, Mikuo : *karena mereka laki-laki yang suka tebar pesona akhirnya merinding*

Gumi : *sweatdrop* (evamaru : Gumi kagak bosen-bosennya sweatdrop! -_- )

Miku : O-oh! O-ok!

Mayu : Eh, ngomong-ngomong soal 3 permintaan tadi aku serius loh nggak bercanda! ^_^

Mikuo : *ragu* Kau nggak bohong kan?

Mayu : *senyum manis* Memang mayu pernah bohong ya? Bulan puasa kan nggak boleh bohong! ^_^

Len : *dalem hati* Bohong sih nggak pernah! Tapi ngancem orangnya itu loh bikin nyawa memendek! (-_-")

Mayu : Waktu kalian Cuma 5 menit loh! Dimulai dari, SEKARANG!

Kaito : AKU MAU SEGU-

Mayu : *ngelempar kapak ke kaito sialnya(?) meleset dan menancap di batang pohon* Bukan untuk mu loh BaKaito! ^_^ *senyum sadis*

Kaito : *putih mematung sikem ( Kagi : Ok! Maru-chi kurang kreatif! Dijual batu bata seribu rupiah buat ngelempar maru-chi! ^_^ | Evamaru : WHAT? QAO*

Gumi : O-ok! Ka-kami mau langsung ke perempatan taman lawang dong! Nyasar nih!

Mayu : Baiklah! *menyentikan jari*

Mikuo : Kok masih disini?

Mayu : Tunggu tiga menit dulu ya! Maklum masih pemula! ^_^ *innocent smile*

Gumi : ( Swea- eh! Nggak jadi! Gumi terlalu banyak nge-sweatdrop!/nglempar kapak ke evamaru )

Mikuo : *cengo* sebenernya Mayu itu siapa sih? -_- *batin*

Mayu : Selanjutnya!

Miku : *sebenernya sih masih ragu* A-aku juga minta saat kami berpindah ke perempatan taman lawang IA juga ada disana. Kasian dia sendirian. ( IA : HATSYUU *bersin* | Mbak kunti : *terkejut* neng nggak apa-apa? | IA : *yang digendong mbak kunti* Un, Cuma pake shampo kok! *datar* /APA HUBUNGANNYA! OAO )

.

.

Iklan Time (Parody)

A : HATSYUU! *bersin*

B : Kenapa? Anda kena flu?

A : Iya nih! Hidung ku tersumbat!

B : Tenang, ada ULTRAFLUMAN! segala jenis flu dapat terobati!

A : Ah, nggak pelu kok! Sebenernya hidungku tersumbat emang sengaja!

B : Maksudnya?

A : Bulu hidung saya banyak!

B : Kok bisa? Kamu ke salon ya?

A : Nggak, Cuma pake shampoo kok! *nunjukin shampo restrakjoice*

B : *cengo*

( Don trai dis at home wit aut your peren *Failed English* )

.

.

Mayu : *lagi-lagi menyentikan jari* sedang di proses! Loading bentar ya! Maklum, operator lelet! ^_^

Gumi : *Bengong* BeTeWe, yang sebelumnya tadi apa ya?

Kaito : Mungkin Author maling iklan lain trus diubah seenak- PRANKK! *jatuhlah sebuah panci diatas kaito* ( Evamaru : Hatsyuu! *bersin* moga-moga pancinya beneran nyampe! -_- | Kagi : OI! BERHENTI BERSIN DEH! KAU NEBAR PIRUS GAJE TAU! )

Mikuo, Gumi, Miku : *ber-jawdrop-ria*

Kaito : *mata berputar-putar*

Len : Panci dari mana tuh! (OAO)

Mayu : Yang jelas bukan aku! Aku hanya menggunakan kapakku! Bukan yang lain! *innocent smile*

( Krik…krik…krik *jangkrik lewat*)

Mayu : *nglempar kapak ke jangkrik hingga inalillah*

AllVocaloid : *yasinan*

Mayu : *mulai mengeluarkan aura hitam kembali* Cukup bertindak bodoh-nya. Ok, permintaan terakhir kalian!^_^ *senyum sadis*

Len : Aku mau Gakupo nikah sama LUKA!

Mayu : *Cengo*

Gumi : *ngga ngaruh apa-apa*

Miku, Mikuo, Kaito : *Bengong tingkat dewa*

Len : Loh, kok pada diem semua sih?

Miku : *sweatdrop* Kamu seriusan Len? Nggak minta pisang atau apa kek yang bagusan sedikit!

Len : *pasrah* Di skripnya aku disuruh ngomong begitu! Kalo nggak semua pisangku bakal dijadiin kolak dan dibagikan ke tetangga-tetangga sama Author gila itu! ( Kagi : *udah punya firasat dan ngelakban mulut evamaru biar ga bersin )

Gumi : dibilangin kagak usah ngomongin si author lagi! Kasian! Ceritanya udah GaJe malah nambah GaJe lagi ntar!

Mayu : *sweatdrop* ba-baiklah! Moga-moga Luka mau menerima takdirnya…

AllVocaloid : Amin!

Mikuo : BeTeWe, kok dari tadi kita nggak pindah-pindah sih? Masih tetep disini aja?

Mayu : *ngelihatin jam lagi* bentar lagi 5 menit kok! Tapi sebelum itu….

Kaito : Ada apa lagi?

Mayu : Karena aku Cuma pura-pura doang, jadi mungkin nanti nggak terlalu berjalan lancar!

Miku : Maksudnya?

Mayu : Ya, mungkin kalian akan mendarat dengan tak mulus lagi! IA akan ikut berpindah dengan orang di sekitanya, sedangkan Gakupo mungkin bakal jadi suami-suami takut istri!^_^ *Innocent Smile*

Gumi, Kaito, Miku,Mikuo, Len : WHAT THE? (OAO)

Mayu : Baiklah! Ku itung ya! 3 2 1!

Gumi, Kaito, Miku,Mikuo, Len : *ngilang seketika*

Mayu : Bye-bye! Yah, akhirnya mereka ngilang juga deh! Oh, ya! Buat para pembaca, kita semua hanya percaya sama tuhan ya! Jangan meminta sesuatupada jin atau yang lain karena itu musrik! Apa yang Mayu lakukan hanyalah pura-pura belaka dan buatan si author Gak Jelas! INGAT! MUSRIK ITU DOSA! Kalau kalian tetep nekat berbuat musrik, *aura hitam keluar + Innocent smile* Kapak melayang loh! Bye! ^_^ *ngilang* / Reader : *tergantung reaksi kalian*

[ Gumi, Miku, Mikuo, Len, dan Kaito pun kini telah berada di prapatan taman lawang. Untungnya mereka behasil mendarat dengan mulus tanpa luka-luka sedikitpun. Begitu juga dengan IA yang mendadak kebingungan karena berpindah tempat bersama mahluk(?) yang menggendongnya ]

Len : Wah, beneran nyampe! *terkagum-kagum*

Mikuo : Huft, syukurlah pendaratan kali ini berjalan mulus tanpa perlu terjun dari angkot lagi! *napas lega*

Gumi : Titipan author masih anget! *ngecek keadaan keranjang*

Kaito : Sial! Nih boneka kelinci bau amat sih!

Miku : Masukin aja nih kekantong plastik gede! Trus, bersihkan tanganmu dengan sabun anti bakterial ini! *ngluarin kantong plastik item gede, gel anti-bakterial, dan parfum karena Kaito bau badan dari saku roknya/dikroyok fans kaito*

Kaito : *sweatdrop* Ma-makasih! *nerima pemberian miku*

Mikuo : *batin* kayaknya miku bakal jadi mikuemon deh! Saku roknya udah kayak kantong doraemon aja!

IA : kita dimana sekarang?

Gumi : IA?! AKHIRNYA KAMU KETEMU JUGA! *memeluk IA*

IA : *masih bingung*

Miku : Gak nyangka Mayu bisa beginian! Apa muridnya eyang subur ya? Ah bukan! Apa muridnya ki joko bodo ya?

Mikuo : Entahlah! Yang penting mayu gak ngamuk aja kita udah bersyukur!

Len : Omong-omong, gua boleh ngomong sesuatu nggak?

Gumi : Ngomong saja Len! Dari pada bikin yang lain kepo!

Len : Maaf, anda siapa ya? Apa gak gerah ditutupin rambut panjang anda? Udah gitu pake daster panjang warna putih lagi! *ngomong ke mbak Kunti*

Gumi, Mikuo, Miku, Kaito : *Merinding + Jawdrop*

Mbak Kunti : Saya kunti mas! Nggak gerah kok! Udah biasa…. *datar sambil melototin len*

Len : *merinding* Yang gua bingung, setan kok muncul siang bolong ya?

Mbak kunti : Saya nyasar….. *datar*

Gumi : *Cuma sweatdrop*

IA : *nggak peduli sama sekali. Dibenaknya hanya pelanet jupiter harus dia dapatkan /Woy!*

Kaito : ADUH! *kena lemparan kaleng yang entah datang dari mana* Sakit! Siapa yang ngelempar kaleng sih?

Mikuo : Abaikan saja! Buang lagi aja!

Kaito : ide yang bagus *ngelempar keleng tadi jauh-jauh tanpa liat-liat*

Miku : Udah yuk! Lanjutin perjalanannya! Capek nih! Pengen cepet-cepet selesai!

Len : OK! Kalau begitu ayo ki- *tiba-tiba ngerasain kalau ada yang nepuk-nepuk bahunya*

Sosok Banci : *senyum genit ke para vocaloid begitu juga mbak kunti tentunya*

Mikuo dan Miku : *kompakan ngeliatin tubuh sang banci yang kekar, penuh tato, berotot. Namun memakai rok, tank top pink, rambut palsu panjang, bewokan, dan make up yang menor sambil bawa-bawa kecrekan*

Gumi : Bujubuneng! *jawdrop*

Len : *merinding*

Kaito : *cengo*

IA : *biasa, bingung dan datar*

Mbak Kunti : *diem aja karena merasa dirinya nggak serem sama sekali*

Sang Banci : Hai ganteng! Hai cantik! Eike boleh nya nggak? *senyum genit*

Miku : *dalem hati* Asstagfirullahalazim…..

Len : *takut+jijik* Ta-tanya apa?

Sang Banci : Tadi ada yang ngelempar kaleng ke eike gak? Hayo, pada ngaku! *nyubit2 pinggang len kaito, dan mikuo*

Mikuo : *jijik ngeliatnya* Nih orangnya! *nunjuk ke Kaito*

Sang banci : Ih, orangnya ganteng banget! Pelling lop deh! *senyum genit sambil nyolek-nyolek kaito*

Gumi : *pengen muntah ngeliatnya*

Miku : *nge-poto kaito yang di colek-colek ama banci trus dikirim ke Neru suruh nyebarin di grup pesbuk*

Kaito : *Kepedean dibilang ganteng tapi ngerasa jijik sama si banci* Ih, apaan sih! Udah dari sananya kali gua ganteng! Ngomong-ngomong ada apa nih mbak, eh mas, eh bang, eh tante, eh om, eh bu, eh Ctak/disentil len

Sang banci : Ah, si ganteng! Jadi tadi kamu yang ngelempar kaleng?

Kaito : Yaps, kenapa? Ada masalah?

Mikuo : Cih, gaya omong mu kayak ABG! Anak Baru Gila!

Kaito : Kenapa? Sirik lu?

Mikuo : AMit-amit gua sirik ama lu!

Len : Berisik deh! Eh, ban! Ada apa ama kaleng? ( tadinya sih len pengen ngomong banci kaleng! Tapi entah kenapa gak jadi -_- )

Sang banci : *tiba-tiba mukanya berubah garang trus melepas rambut palsunya dan terlihatlah sang kembarannya tuyul(?)*

Mbak Kunti : *jadi keinget sama anaknya si tuyul*

IA : *kagum. Karena kepala bulat bin botak sang banci mirip planet jupiter(?)*

Sang banci : *marah tiba-tiba dan suaranya pun berubah jadi cowok garang* GARA-GARA NIH KALENG, GUA KEPELESET TAHU! LUKA-LUKA NIH! *nunjuk luka-luka di bagian siku, lutut, dan punggung*

Kaito : *ketakutan* A-AMPUN BANG!

Len: Iya bang! Sabar sabar! Bulan puasa nih!

Sang Banci : SABAR-SABAR! GUA NGGAK PUASA TAHU! KALAU GUA PUASA MANA MUNGKIN GUA JADI BANCI!

Miku : *dalem hati* Astfirullah! Badan udah segentok nggak puasa! -_-"

IA : *asal jeplak* dikiraiin apa! Masa cuma kaleng 1 bisa kpelset! Badan anda saja yang kekar berotot! Tapi metal kayak anak kecil *Datar mode on*

Mikuo : *punya firasat nggak enak*

Len : *mulai panik*

Sang Banci : *muncul puluhan perempatan merah di kepalanya* APA LU BILANG?! GUA DIBILANG ANAK KECIL?

IA : *jeplak* Yap, benar sekali! Badan anda kekar tapi kok kelakuan anda kayak anak kecil? Tepatnya sih gadis kecil! Cuma kepala an-

Gumi : *panik trus ngbekap mulut IA biar gak ngomong apa-apa lagi*

Kaito : *udah siapin kaki buat lari*

Sang Banci : *mengepalkan tangan dan otot-ototnya pun mulai bermekaran*

Miku : *pucet* Eh, aku punya ide nih!

Kaito : *Makin panik* A-apaan?

Miku : KKKAAABBBUUURRR! ADA BANCI NGAMUKK!

All vocaloid + mbak kunti : *Ambil langkah sejuta (seribu dapet apa? -_-)*

Sang Banci : WOOYYY! JANGAN KABUR KALIAN! *ngejar para vocaloid*

Gumi : *berlari sambil mempertahankan keranjang dari author dan menarik tangan IA*

Miku : *Lari sambil istigfar* (Diva yang sangat soleh sekali ^_^"/plak)

Sang Banci : EH! BERHENTII! *ngjar dari belakang*

Mikuo : Gila tuh banci malah ngejar kita! SEMUA SALAH KAITO! *masih terus lari*

Kaito : *Sewot* KOK SALAH GUA? YANG NYURUH BUANG TUH KALENG KAN KAMU! *masih lari*

Mikuo : Buang juga lihat-lihat kali! Jangan asal buang! *lari*

Len : *yang dari tadi ngelihatin kaito dan mikuo ribut sambil lari* Eh, gua boleh ngomong sesuatu lagi gak?

Miku : *masih lari* Yaelah len! Masih nanya-nanya aja!

Len : *mulai ngos-ngosan* MASALAHNYA INI PENTING BANGET DAN SANGAT LANGKA!

Gumi : Yaudah apaan? *capek berdatangan*

Len : EH, KAU KAN KUNTILANAK KENAPA MALAH IKUTAN LARI? KAU KAN BISA TERBANG?! *teriak-teriak sambil lari*

Mbak Kunti : *lari dengan tenang sambil terus melotot* Reflek mas! Saya juga bosen terbang! Udah lama gak lari….

Gumi : *kembali menjadi gadis sweatdrop*

Sang Banci : WWOYY! BERHENTI LUU!

Mbak kunti : *mikir lagi sambil trus berlari* Saya terbang aja deh! Kayaknya masalah ini berujung menyakitkan… Bye! *berhenti lari trus terbang*

Kaito : *Masih lari* Eh, tuh kuntilanak malah ninggalin kita lagi! Mentang-mentang bisa terbang jadi ninggalin kita!

Miku : Itu lebih baik dari pada merinding gua ngeliat hantu lari bareng kita! *lari dan lari*

Sang Banci : *Tiba-tiba berhasil nyusul dan muncul di hadapan mereka semua* He he he! Mau kemana kalian semua?

All Vocaloid : Ckkit! Gubrak*berhenti berlari trus berjatuhan*

Kaito : *pucet pasi* A-Ampun bang! Cuma masalah kaleng kok diperpanjang?

Miku : *ketakutan sambil megang pundang Mikuo*

Mikuo : *malah sempet-sempetnya blushing*

Sang Banci : SUKA SUKA GUA DONG! MAU MUKUL KALIAN KEK ATAU APA ITU HAK GUA!

Gumi : *memeluk keranjang Author* I-Ini kan bulan pua bang!

Sang banci : UDAH DEH!POKOKNYA, GUA MAU PU- EHHH! *tibatiba ngeliat bayangan item trus ngeliat keatas*

Sosok pria : *mendarat tepat dihadapan sang banci berniat untuk menyelamatkan para vocaloid* Kalian tidak apa-apa?

AllVocaloid : *Kaget plus kagum tiba-tiba jadi jawdrop ( Kagi : *nodongin pisau ke leher evamaru* jangan serakah. Pilih salah satu! *deathglare* | Evamaru : *pucet tapi gak dilaksanaiin* )

Sang Banci : KA-KAMU….

To Be Continued…

_**EVAMARU NOTE'S**_

Evamaru : *napas lega*akhirnya up det juga….. *jatuh dari kursi*

Kagi : *nagkep Evamaru* Ma-maru-chi baik-baik saja?

Evamaru : Yah, terima kasih…. Ngetik sambil galau plus ngebut bikin otak muter ratusan kali…

Luka : *sweatdrop* BeTeWe, kok lama-lama ceritanya jadi nyasar kemana-mana ya?

Evamaru : Entahlah, saya juga bingung. Yang penting pembaca ngerti itu dah bikin bahagia kok! *nyadar*

Gakupo : WEY AUTHOR! KATANYA AKU MUNCUL DI CHAPTER 3 ? KENAPA CUMA MAYU DOANG YANG DIMUNCULIN?

Evamaru : *masih kecapean* Ntar! Di chapter 4 kau munculnya! Lagi pula sebenernya kamu dah muncul! Tapi sengaja ku umpetin!

Gakupo : *sweatdrop* Nasib-nasib! -_-

Luka : *tiba-tiba mencul perempatan di kepala* Eh! EVAMARU! KENAPA SETELAH GUA BACA BAIK-BAIK LEN MINTA GUA AMA GAKUPO NIKAH? *nunjukin naskah*

Gakupo : EHH? SERIUS? *ngebaca naskah author*

Evamaru : *geliyengan karena puyeng* berisik! Suka-suka aku dong! Lagi pula sekali-sekali nyenengin gakupo! Kasian dia kena mulu! Lagi pula Cuma sebentar doang kok! Habis itu baru ku checkmate sesukaku! *duduk di kursi*

Gakupo : *tadinya bahagia entah kenapa punya firasat buruk*

Luka : Aku memang pengen nikah sih, tapi gak sama si terong genit ini!

Gakupo : *tiba-tiba meluk luka dari belakang* Luka kejam! Padahal aku mencintaimu loh! *ngomong pake suara pria gagah (Kagi : *Jualan kantong muntah*)*

Luka : *Ngblushing* PERGI KAU! *nghajar Gakupo sampai mimisan, benyok, dan luka lainnya*

Gakupo : *Pingsan*

Kagi : *Sweatdrop*

Mayu : *muncul di belakang evamaru secara tiba-tiba lagi dengan aura hitam*

Evamaru : *merinding* Ma-mayu! A-ada apa?

Mayu : Hei, kok aku munculnya Cuma jadi jin jadi-jadian plus Cuma nebang pohon? Sudah gitu bonekaku jadi korban buat cerita gaje ini lagi! *senyum sadis*

Evamaru : Go-gomen ne mayu! Aku kehabisan ide! Me-mang kamu pengennya gimana?

Mayu : Aku pengennya ngebunuh orang atau apalah! * innocent sadis*

Evamaru : *Sweatdrop* Ta-tapi yang penting kamu sudah muncul kan? Lagi pula sudah dapet bagian ngelempar-ngelempar kapak itu juga sudah sadis. Apakah bunuh jangkrik masih kurang? ^_^"

Mayu : Iya sih! Tapi belum puas ngelempar nih! Ada yang mau jadi korban?

Kagi : Yang jelas bukan gua! *angkat tangan*

Luka : *nunjuk ke gakupo* yang ini aja! Ah, tapi kalau gakupo mati nanti fan-fic ini ntar gak GaJe lagi!

Gakupo : *tersadar* ternyata Luka memang menyukaiku! *ngangis terong (emang ada?)*

Luka : *nendang gakupo*

Evamaru : tadi itu dukungan atau hinaan? -_-"

Luka : Gimana kalau terong-terong Gakupo saja? Hancurkan saja sesuka mu! Terserah mau kau jadikan apa! *grow devil tail*

Mayu : Wah, ide bagus tuh! ^_^*senyum sadis*

Gakupo : NNOO! MY EGGPLANT! (TTATT) *nangis kejer*

Kagi : *Sweatdrop*

Evamaru : Kayaknya gak seru tuh kalau Cuma terong! Sekalian Tuna-tuna Luka! Jadikan shasimi saja sana! *pura-pura gak tahu*

Mayu : Ide yang sangat bagus Maru-chi! _ *innocent sadis*

Luka : EH, WHAT! WOY AUTHOR! JANGAN NGOMPOR-NGOMPORIN MAYU DONG! (QAQ)

Evamaru : Siapa yang ngomporin mayu? Punya gas aja nggak? Emang kenapa? Lek lek me dong! (-3-) *santai*

Luka : APA?! Eh,HEI MAYU! MAU KAU APAKAN TUNA-TUNAKU?

Mayu : *mulai mencincang terong dan ikan tuna dengan kapak-kapaknya*

Gakupo : MY HONEY PURPLE TERONG YANG MANISKU! (TTATT) /Lebay

Luka : TUNA-TUNA KU! *Nangis kejer (QAQ)*

Mayu : *Bahagia* Seru juga ya! Serasa main masak-masakan! ^_^ *senyum sadis*

Evamaru : Ok! Kita abaikan saja mereka bertiga! Akhirnya bisa tenang! ^^

Kagi : *Sweatdrop* Tapi kau sadis maru-chi! Eh, iya! Dari tadi ada yang ku bingungin nih!

Evamaru : Kenapa? Kau bingung kenapa?

Kagi : Kenapa ada ustad Riva'I segala?

Evamaru : Maklum! Lagi demen ama SnK entah kenapa jadi nge-fans sama ustad Riva'i!

Kagi : Jawaban yang nggak bisa kumengerti (-_-) n trus kenapa ada iklan gak jelas lagi?

Evamaru : Entahlah! Sudah kubilang semua kerja otak ku!

Kagi : *sweatdrop* Tau ah! Puyeng gua ngomong ama kamu! Dan kenapa cara manggil mayu nggak etis banget pake jalangkung telinga kelinci?

Evamaru : Oh, jalangkung telinga kelinci itu tren terbaru buat manggil mayu! Semua bisa nyoba kok!

Kagi : ok, trus kenapa tuh kuntilanak bisa lari?

Evamaru : Banyak nanya! Tanya aja sama kuntilanaknya sono! Orang di skripnya gua nyuruhnya melayang bukan lari pake kaki!

Kagi : Tapi, kenapa tadi kamu tiba-tiba galau?

Evamaru : Oh, itu. Itu karena aku galau karena kalah main Inotia 4! (-_-") *Nyantai*

Kagi : Bikin orang panik lu! *ngecubit kedua pipi Evamaru* tapi kayaknya barang-barang mu jadi korban deh!

Evamaru : Eh? *bingung trus memperhatikan mayu* KYYAHH! COKLAT COKLAT KU!

Luka : *senyum licik* Rasakan balas dendamku!

Mayu : Aku akan membuat coklat terong rasa tuna ah! ^_^ *senyum sadis sambil terus mencincang coklat-coklat evamaru*

Evamaru : *meratapi coklat-coklatnya* LUKA! KAU…. *maling pedang gakupo selagi ia nangis*

Luka : Ada apa gadis kecil? Kau marah? Mau berntem? *maling scyte nya black rabbit*

Kagi : *Cuma sweatdrop* pada gak modal nih! Masa ngambil barang orang lain?

Luka : Ayo kita perang!

Evamaru : Ayo!

Luka : Kita mulai! Satu dua tiga!

( 5 menit kemudian )

Luka : Ka-kamu boleh juga! Ayo sekali lagi!

Evamaru : Hore aku menang! Kamu kalah!

Luka : CURANG! KAU KELUARNYA BELAKANGAN!

Evamaru : Siapa yang curang? Kau batu aku kertas jelas aku menang dong!

Luka : Tapi kau curang keluarnya belakangan

Kagi : *sweatdrop sambil megangin kepalanya* Jiah! Dikirain perang darah! Taunya main gunting kertas batu! Trus senjata yang udah di curi buat apaan? Ok, KITA ABAIKAN MEREKA SEMUA! Aku pusing!

Neru : *muncul seketika* Aku baru dapet kabar kalau beberpa hari ini terjadi kasus perampokan!*nunjukin berita di hp*

Kagi : *pasrah* Nggak tahu ah! Nih lama-lama makin gak jelas! Aku mau tidur! Neru, kau yang nutup sana!

Neru : *Sweatdrop* Baru muncul udah nyuruh nutup! Yaudah deh! Sampai ketemu lagi teman-teman di chapter berikutnya! Yang sudah ngebaca fanfic Gak Jelas bin Aneh bin ancur ini, yang ganteng dan cantik yang mau berbaik hati silakan re-view! Aku nggak maksa loh! Ja-Ne~


End file.
